


Something Weirder

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Choking, Diapers, F/M, Frotting, M/M, Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack and Arin go on tour together.A sequel toQuirksby Herbert Best!





	Something Weirder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Quirks" by HerbertBest - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387847
> 
> Edited by Angel!

“I’m gonna pack a few dips,” said Jack, staring down at his suitcase with a thoughtful expression.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Holly, sitting on his bed, rested her chin on her knees. 

She was dipped. 

Of course she was dipped - Dan liked it when she was dipped, and she was with Dan’s, so why not. 

Jack was eyeing her with an interested expression. 

He couldn’t help it - he liked her in a diaper. 

He hadn’t been so into them, per se, when he’d first gotten together with Holly.

She’d gotten him interested in it.

She’d done that to Dan, too - maybe that was her magical power. 

“You can magically turn people into ABDLs,” Jack told Holly, his voice solemn. 

“Hm?”

She looked over at him.

Jack grinned. 

“You turn people into ABDLs.”

“I do not,” Holly protested. 

“Dan wasn’t into diapers until he met you!”

“I might have been,” said Dan, his tone thoughtful. “I just didn’t think of it until, you know, it was presented to me.”

“You mean you hit my butt when I was dipped,” Holly countered, as bratty as ever. 

“I could do it again,” Dan said, his tone as mild as ever. “I’ll even take the dip off first, to make sure you feel it.”

“If you do that, she’ll pee on you,” Jack said.

… he might have had some experience with that.

Maybe.

“I think that’s why he wants to do it,” said Holly, and she went over sideways, cackling like loon, until she had actually fallen off of the bed, flat on her back and laughing.

‘You just peed, didn’t you?”

Dan nudged Holly in the stomach with his foot. 

“... maybe,” Holly said, and then there was more cackling. 

Jack and Dan made eye contact, and Jack grinned.

“If you’re gonna take dips, you should take the cute ones,” said Holly from the floor. 

“What if Arin sees them?”

“He’ll totally wanna see your cute butt in rocket ships,” said Holly, and there was more cackling from the floor. 

“Hols,” Dan said, “I’m gonna put you in a time out if you keep this up.”

“You think my butt is cute?”

“Of course I think your butt is cute,” Holly said, and she sounded mildly affronted. “You’re my boyfriend. Why wouldn’t I think your butt was cute?”

“Maybe I’ve got a lack of butt,” said Jack.

“No, that’s Abba,” said Holly, and there was another peal of cackling laughter. 

“Little bird,” Dan said, and he rested his hand on top of her head.

Holly had wrapped her arms around Dan’s leg.

Jack leaned against Dan, his head on Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling his other Little closer.

“So which ones do you want to bring?”

“You choose,” said Jack. 

“You sure? I might put you in princess diapers.”

“You never got princess diapers.”

“I totally did.”

“Maybe Abba got them to wear for himself,” Holly called from the floor. 

“Holly, if you’re gonna be a brat, I’m gonna give you a time out, and then a nap. Is that what you need?”

“... no.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I dunno what _you’re_ gonna do,” Holly began.

Dan gave her a Look.

It was impressive; usually when Holly was in a bratting mood, she could be a terror. 

“What are we doing, Holly?” 

Dan was using that same voice of his that always made each Little weak in the knees. 

“... we’re not sassing anymore,” said Holly.

“Very good,” said Dan. 

“Sorry, Abba,” said Holly. 

Dan ruffled Holly’s hair. 

“Now,” Dan said, turning to Jack, “do you really want me to choose?”

“... yes, please,” mumbled Jack.

“Okay,” said Dan, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on the mouth. “Cheer up. At least you won’t have to put up with your loud neighbors.”

That was a new development. 

Well, Jack living in the states was a new development. 

A nice one, to be sure, but… still.

But the new neighbors were a pain in the ass. 

A loud pain in the ass.

“Doesn’t Arin snore?”

Holly was standing up now, and had an arm around Dan’s middle.

“Can’t be worse than “hey ya” at two in the morning,” Jack said gloomily. 

“Fair enough,” said Dan.

* * *

Dan packed diapers into Jack's bag. 

Not a lot of them - only about four, for a one week tour - but they were still... there, zipped into that one pocket of the suitcase. 

They were blue, and printed with little rocketships, because of course they were.

Holly had gotten very possessive of her owl diapers as of late - she'd thrown a tantrum the last time Dan had put Jack in them. 

Go figure, huh?

Maybe she was just enjoying the chance to be bratty. 

Dan had spanked her for that one, and then threatened her with the pink princess diapers.

... which would be the origin of him ordering them, now that Jack thought about it.

"Are you gonna be okay, bean?"

Dan had a hand on top of Jack's head, and then he was pressing his forehead against Jack's.

"You gonna be alright having dips around while Arin is in the hotel room with you?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "It's not like I'd be sleeping naked otherwise."

"If you're really uncomfortable, you don't have to," Dan said. 

"I can do it," said Jack. "Just... don't get mad at me if I end up not doing it?"

"I won’t get mad at you," said Dan, and then he was smirking, just a bit. "I might just make you wear more when you're home."

"Twist my arm, why don't ya?"

Jack exaggerated his accent, just to make Holly laugh harder.

"What did I do to deserve such brats?"

Dan flopped onto Jack's bed, nearly knocking over the suitcase, and he made dramatic suffering noises.

Holly crawled on top of him, sprawled full length.

Jack tried to squash down his little bit of jealousy - the two of them had a really strong connection, and sometimes it was obvious that he was at least a little bit on the outside of it.

But fuck it.

He flopped down next to Holly, and she pulled him closer, so that she was half lying on top of him.

"Do you seriously have a boner right now?"

Her voice was teasing, and her hand was sliding under his shirt, to pinch him in the side.

Jack made an outraged noise. 

"I can't help it," he said, trying to keep his face completely serious. "I've got a sexy girl in a diaper on top of me."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Dan's voice was muffled - Holly's hand was covering his mouth, and then her fingers were in his mouth, and Dan was making an irritated noise, grabbing her by the wrist.

"If you keep that up," Dan told Holly, "I'll put you in mittens."

"You wouldn't," Holly said, and she was beginning to grin.

Jack snuggled closer to Dan, holding on to his Abba's shirt, beginning to let the sweet fog of headspace take over

He wouldn't have another chance to get Little until he got home, probably.

Definitely not around Arin, at least - it'd be a bit too weird.

"Arin would make a good Daddy," Holly said, from her spot on top of Dan. 

Her leg was wrapped around Jack's leg.

"You think?"

There was a touch of anxiety in Dan's voice, and Jack reached over, patting Dan on the head. 

"He wouldn't make a good Abba," Jack said with some authority.

That made Dan snicker, and his body language relaxed.

Jack put his head on Dan's chest, and Dan's fingers slid through his hair, Dan's other hand going to Holly's head. 

"What's the difference, between a Daddy and an Abba?"

"You're the only Abba, duh," said Holly, and she squirmed on top of Dan, her heel digging into Jack's thigh. 

"Well, true," said Dan. "I can't really argue with that, can I?"

"Nuh uh," said Jack.

"But Arin as a Daddy might be fun," Dan said quietly, more to the room at large to either of them, or so it seemed.

"Hm?"

"He, uh... he and Suzy are trying out the open thing," said Dan, and he sounded bashful. "I think after he found out about, you know... us."

"Yeah?"

Arin had caught Jack kissing Dan in the Grump space, and then Ross had casually mentioned that he and Holly were open, and, well....

"He doesn't know about the... whatnot, does he?"

"I think he knows we do kinky shit," Dan said, "but... I mean, I know about the kinky shit he does with Suzy."

There was something complicated on the very edges of the conversation, something that Jack didn't entirely understand, except that there was something he was missing. 

"Heh. It's not like Arin is gonna see me in dips and suddenly be struck with the urge to fuck me."

"I dunno," Dan said. "That's how it worked for me." 

Jack flushed, pressing his face into Dan's neck, and Dan snickered.

"You gonna be a good boy for Abba and not touch yourself while you're on tour, unless Abba asks you to?"

"Um," Jack said, and he swallowed thickly. 

“Is that a yes?”

“... yes, Abba,” said Jack, and he nuzzled in, sucking his thumb. 

“Good bean,” said Dan. “Now. You all packed up?”

“Yes, Abba,” said Jack. 

“Got your toothbrush?”

“Uh huh.”

“Your deodorant?”

“Uh huh.”

“Clean shirts?”

“He said he had everything, Abba,” Holly said, her tone reproachful. 

“Well, sometimes we can think we have everything, and then forget something as we’re going through it bit by bit,” Dan said, in a lecturing tone of voice.

He was grabbing her butt.

Of course he was grabbing her butt.

Jack would grab her butt, if he could.

… wait a minute.

He could, in fact, grab her butt!

So he did, leaning over and taking a handful, getting padding and crinkly plastic under his palm.

Holly snickered.

“You both are perverts,” she told them, but she was grinning, delighted.

“It’s why you love us,” said Jack, and he leaned in to give her a peck on the mouth.

She kissed him back.

“Abba!”

“Mmm?”

Dan sounded content, but then again, he was pretty easy to please.

Give him a pair of tits and a butt (diapered or otherwise) that he had free access to, and he was good.

… then again, he also seemed to like Jack, and Jack was lacking one of those things.

Maybe Jack was just anxious.

He was always anxious before a tour. 

Anyway, you could always fix these types of things by speaking up, right?

“Hey, Dan?”

“Mmm?”

“... do you still like me?”

There was a pause.

“Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Dan shot Jack a concerned look, over the top of Holly’s head.

Holly had wriggled lower, her head on Dan’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, her eyes shut and her thumb in her mouth.

“I know I’m not, you know, your type,” Jack said, aware of how awkward he sounded.

Dan shrugged.

“I don’t know what my type is anymore,” he said. “I mean, like… I thought I was fairly vanilla.” 

“You had a piss fetish before either of us entered into the picture,” Holly supplied.

“Quiet, you,” Dan said, his tone affectionate, and he covered her mouth with one hand.

Then he made a disgusted noise, and wiped his hand off on her shirt. 

She must have licked him.

“I think… I think you’re cute. And sexy and funny and I’m glad you’re my Little, and I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, and I’m glad you’re my sort of neighbor.”

“How am I your sort of neighbor? I like like twenty minutes away from you!”

“That’s still more of a neighbor than you used to be,” Dan pointed out.

“I mean, using that logic, yes, I’d be your sort of neighbor if I’d moved to fuckin’ Florida,” said Jack.

“I feel like Ireland is closer than Florida,” said Holly, her tone thoughtful. 

“No way,” said Jack.

“Totally,” said Holly.

“No way times infinity!”

“No way times infinity plus one!”

“Both of you,” Dan said, and he sounded tired, “you do realize we could look this up, right?”

“Still,” said Jack. “It’s the principle of the thing.”

“Which is…?”

“That I’m right.”

“God fuckin’ save me,” Dan said, his tone deadpan.

“Abba said the fuck word!”

“Abba did say the fuck word,” Dan agreed. “And if you keep being a brat, birdy, I’m gonna spank you ‘til you can only remember the fuck word.”

“... nuh uh,” Holly mumbled, but she tucked her face under his chin, her thumb in her mouth, her other hand reaching out, fingers tangled in Jack’s fingers. 

“You wanna be dipped, bean?”

Jack shrugged.

“You don’t wanna decide?”

A nod.

“Okay.” 

Dan kissed the top of Jack’s head, and then he patted Holly on the hip. 

“You need to get up, little bird,” Dan told her.

“Why?”

“I need to change you -”

“No you don’t!”

“Holly, you are literally peeing right now. I can feel your dip get warmer on my stomach.”

“... could be anything,” Holly said, but her expression was guilty.

Jack snickered. 

“And,” Dan continued over Holly’s excuses, “I need to dip Jack.”

“Okay,” Jack said quietly.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Holly said, in a long suffering tone of voice.

Oh, the great tragedy of her life, to have to lie on her back and have someone take care of her.

She reached out for Jack’s hand, as Dan went bustling around the bedroom, and she looked at Jack and smiled.

He smiled back, shy, a blush staining his cheeks, and her grin got wider.

“You’re gross,” she told him, and stuck her tongue out.

“You’re… grosser,” said Jack. 

“I don’t have a boner,” Holly countered.

“Well, _I_ don’t have wet pants,” said Jack.

“Yet,” Dan called from the closet, where he was digging through Jack’s dip collection.

… it was, admittedly, pretty extensive.

“They won’t be wet if you do it right,” Jack sassed. 

“That spanking offer goes for you too, bean,” Dan said, and then he was holding… two pink diapers.

Oh god.

Why were there pink diapers in Jack’s closet in the first place?

… because Dan put them there. 

Of course he did.

“Do I have to?”

Jack was whining.

He couldn’t help it.

Not really. 

“Look at it this way,” said Dan, and he was smirking. “If you want to seduce Arin, you’d probably have a better chance with pink diapers.”

… hmm. 

“Do you want me to pack them?”

Dan’s voice was half teasing.

“ _No_ ,” Jack said, with some conviction. 

“Are you sure?”

Dan’s voice was teasing.

“I’m sure,” said Jack.

“I guess I’ll just have to settle for seeing your cute butt in ‘em,” said Dan, and he was beginning to unbuckle Jack’s pants.

“Oh no,” said Jack. “The horror.”

Holly was cackling again. 

“You’re both brats. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Dan had a diaper in each hand, and an expression that was downright lecherous.

“Because if you’re really good, Abba, I’ll let you fuck me ‘til you can’t use your legs,” Holly said, her voice sweet. 

Jack was cackling as well, and he eyed between Dan’s legs.

Yep, that was a boner.

“You’re a pervert,” Jack crowed. 

“Takes one to know one!”

“Oh, shuddup,” said Jack, and then he had a hand on his dick, squeezing it. 

“Wanna try that again, bean?”

“... sorry, Abba.”

“Much better.” 

“Now,” said Dan, and he had dropped the diapers, and had a hand between Holly’s legs, cupping her through the diaper, and a hand between Jack’s legs, palm curved around his shaft. “Who’s gonna be a good little baby for Abba?” 

Jack and Holly both raised their hands.

Dan smirked.

“That’s what I thought,” said Dan. 

* * *

Dan came inside of Holly’s mouth, and Jack came across Holly’s belly.

Holly came three times, squirting across Jack’s fingers, leaving a wet spot in the sheets.

Somehow, he’d find it in him to forgive her.

Especially when he was thickly diapered on his couch, leaning against Dan and sucking on a bottle full of juice.

“I’m gonna miss you, bean,” Dan said, his voice quiet in Jack’s ear.

“You’ll have Holly to keep you company, won’t even notice I’m gone,” Jack said, and he at least tried to sound like he was teasing. 

“‘Course we will,” said Holly, and then her hand slid into his, squeezing his fingers. 

Jack sighed, leaning into Dan’s chest, and he put down his bottle to suck his thumb, his other hand twisting through Dan’s curly hair. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure,” said Dan, his tone firm. “I promise.”

“Okay,” said Jack, and he had to believe Dan, because what else was he going to do?

“Good boy,” said Dan.

“Good boy,” echoed Holly. 

Jack giggled, and he snuggled into the warmth of Dan’s side, still holding on to Holly’s fingers. 

Jack sighed again, and he finally began to relax.

This was all going to be okay. 

It was… it was weird, but it was going to be okay. 

* * *

Jack got up too fucking early, from his cuddly warm bed with his cuddly, warm lovers.

Holly showered with him - they both needed it, from sleeping in wet dips - and then Dan watched him, wearing pajama pants and drinking a cup of tea. 

“Any chance of you guys coming with me to the airport?”

“Nope,” said Holly. 

“Sorry, I’m meeting Bri in the theater in, like, three hours.”

“Got it,” said Jack, and he was only pouting a little bit as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. 

And then there was a big poof of baby powder down the front of his boxers. 

Jack made an indignant noise. 

“The fuck was that for?!”

“So you don’t forget you’re a cute li’l baby,” Holly said, and she was smirking. 

“You’re the cute li’l baby,” Jack teased, and he grabbed the bottle, poofing it down the front of her pajamas.

“What are you two doing?”

“Nothing, Abba,” Jack said, and then there was baby powder in his hair.

Of course there was.

Fucking Holly.

He kissed her, and then he was getting dressed for real, getting everything organized.

He was going to do this.

He was going to spend a week with Arin.

Oh god.

And he smelled baby powder.

Dan slipped something into Jack's pocket, and winked at him.

"What's that?"

"Something if you need a break," said Dan, and then he leaned in, kissing Jack on the mouth, a soft, sweet kiss.

Jack kissed him back, and he sighed, leaning into it.

"And you guys'll come in to check on the plants?"

"I will, I promise," said Dan. "Holly promises too."

"I do?"

Holly was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, looking a bit bleary.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. 

"Okay," said Holly. "I promise."

"Okay," said Jack. 

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so, yeah."

"So off you go," said Dan, and he patted Jack on the butt.

"It's less satisfying when you're not diapered," Dan complained.

"I am _not_ going through airport security while diapered," said Jack. "We've all heard the horror stories."

"... fair enough," said Dan. "Text us when you land?"

"I will, I promise."

"Gonna be a good boy for Abba?"

Jack nodded, blushed.

Dan gave him one last kiss, and Holly gave him a tight hug and a loud, smacking kiss.

"Knock 'em dead!"

"I will!"

* * *

The scent of baby powder was faint, thank god.

Jack was noticing it, but he had a pretty finely tuned sense for it these days.

The same way that he could usually tell if someone was dipped.

Admittedly, since he had realized that this was an interest of his, he had started to covertly check other people's butts or crotches, if everyone was standing up and he could be discrete about it.

That was apparently a fairly normal thing, amongst ABDLs.

It still made him feel like a dirty pervert, but... hey, at least he was subtle about it, right?

Jack yawned, still driving towards the airport, and his phone buzzed.

_At the airport,_ read the text. 

It was from Arin. 

_On my way,_ Jack sent, dictating to his phone.

_Looking forward to seeing you!_

... oh geez.

Jack blushed.

Now that the seed had been planted... oh god.

Imagine being Little with Arin - the guy was big and strong enough that he could probably lift Jack without much trouble.

He would be great at cuddling.

Jack knew that Arin was... not exactly straight.

He didn't know what flavor of not-straight Arin was, exactly - Arin had mentioned Suzy going on a few dates, but that was a different kettle of fish.

It was kinda funny, considering how much Suzy hated the dating scene, but go figure.

Would he be able to hide his Little tendencies was the main problem.

Because since moving to the US, he'd been indulging a lot more.

It helped when his partners were his Big and another Little respectively, but still.

Jack groaned again, and he kept going.

He was tired. 

It was making him loopy.

He'd be fine.

This would all be fine.

He'd done tours before - he'd even done tours with Arin!

How different could this be?

* * * 

Arin was standing in the airport, looking half asleep.

He was adorable when he was sleepy, and that was not a thought that Jack had expected.

... huh.

"Hi," said Jack, and he smiled at Arin, his expression hopefully not too nervous.

"Yo," said Arin, and he yawned. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Jack said, his tone agreeable.

"Awesome," said Arin, and he stretched, his back arching, his shirt riding up.

A bit of Arin's stomach was revealed, and Jack was struck with the urge to press his face into it, kiss it.

... oh god.

He was struck with an image, of himself on his knees, his mouth around Arin's cock.

Arin wold have a thick cock - it was about the same size as Dan's, right?

It'd also be circumcised, they all did that in this country, and... oh god.

"You okay, Jack?"

Arin's voice was just... gentle inquiry.

Um.

"Yeah, sorry," said Jack, and he smiled, sheepish. "Just spaced out."

"Let's get you checked in, then we can get food and just space out," said Arin.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Jack. 

... hopefully his boner wasn't too visible.

* * *

Arin stood in front of Jack in the security line, and Jack was staring at Arin's butt.

Not on purpose - Jack was kind of just staring off into the middle distance in general, and Arin's butt just... happened to be there.

In front of his face.

Well, not in his face.

But definitely in his line of sight.

Jack wanted to cover his face and groan.

Why had Holly had to bring up the whole "Arin would make a good Daddy" thing?

It wasn't fucking fair.

At least Jack was fairly sure that Arin wasn't dipped.

Although that'd be pretty interesting, too.

... what the fuck was up with Jack's brain today, when he was just jumping from sexual fantasy to crushing to who even knew what?

Maybe there was just too much sex in his life right now.

Maybe it was warping him.

... yeah, right.

Jack shuffled through the security line, emptied his pockets... and froze.

There was a binky in his pocket - that must have been what Dan had shoved into his pocket.

Dan must have forgotten about the whole "empty your pockets" thing. 

Damn it.

Jack surreptitiously shoved the binky into his backpack, and then he was putting his bag on the conveyor belt, taking his shoes off, taking his belt off, emptying his pockets....

God, he hated this rigamarole.

But then it was done, and he was putting his shoes back on, his belt, all of his stuff.

He kept the binky in his bag, though - didn't want that to come out when he was reaching for his wallet or something.

That would end up being too awkward.

Arin had the right idea, wearing sandals and sweat pants.

"I hate all of that," Arin said, and he sounded sleepy and slightly frustrated.

"Oh yeah," said Jack, as the two of them made their way through the airport. 

"Dan said that in Israel, they don't have all of it. The security bullshit, I mean."

"No?" 

"Yeah, he hasn't told you?"

Arin was blushing, just a bit.

"We, uh, it hasn't come up," Jack said, and he cleared his throat. "We haven't... we haven't traveled together that much."

"Right," said Arin.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them - Jack knew that Arin felt... some kind of way about him and Dan being together. 

He didn't entirely understand it.

Was Arin in love with Dan and jealous?

Just confused?

It was something that wasn't talked about, and Arin was usually good at keeping whatever it was to himself, but it seemed to be eating at him right now.

Well, Jack wasn't gonna bug him about it.

"You wanna get food?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Arin, and there was a note of what sounded like relief in his voice.

* * *

Arin ended up bringing up whatever it was that was bothering him while they ate.

That... wasn't what Jack had expected.

"... okay," said Arin, over his sandwich. "So I've got an awkward question."

_Shit, he saw the binky,_ thought Jack, but he just chewed and nodded, making a "go on" motion with one hand.

"I know we've traveled together, but not since... you know, you and Dan got together."

Another nod.

"How did... you now, how did you and Dan get together in the first place?"

"Um," said Jack, and he licked his lips."Um."

"Um?"

_Our mutual girlfriend both got us into a fetish and from there we ended up being into each other._

... he didn't say that, thank god, but he was thinking it so loudly he was a little shocked that Arin couldn't hear it.

"Well, me and Holly got together a while ago," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "It was... it was kind of unexpected."

"Was it?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I never saw her as anything but monogamous, but she... expressed interest in me."

More specifically, they'd both been into the whole "diaper" thing, but Arin didn't need to know that.

"Huh," said Arin. 

"But I was far away, and then Holly and Dan got together, and then I was back in the area, and...."

_And then he diapered me and gave me chocolate pudding and sucked my dick._

“And then we met up and hit it off really well in… that context.”

Jack was being diplomatic. 

Really diplomatic. 

“Huh,” said Arin. “Do you think you’d ever want to… you know, have another partner?”

Jack shrugged, took a bite out of his food. 

“If we got on.”

“And got off,” said Arin, wearing the expression of a man who had just told one of the best jokes in his life.

Jack at least swallowed before he started laughing, thank god.

He didn’t want to choke in an airport.

That’d be awkward, to say the least.

Okay.

Jack was giving Arin a Look.

Arin was looking unrepentant. 

Of course he was. 

* * *  
They sat next to each other on the plane - Arin’s knee was resting against Jack’s, and Arin had fallen asleep almost as soon as they took off.

Arin had a very… soft face.

Dan had a sharp face - those cheekbones, his chin. 

But Arin… Arin looked soft.

Looked cuddly.

What would it be like, to cuddle up on top of Arin?

Probably, there’d be less stabbing with hip bones, although according to Holly, Ross’s hips were even worse.

Jack couldn’t imagine that.

Then again, he’d never cuddled Ross. 

But cuddling Arin.. that would be _amazing_. 

He was soft, he was so warm, he didn’t look as hairy as Jack was.

Did Arin have any experience with someone who was as hairy as Jack was?

Jack leaned back in his seat, his eyes closed, and he let a few images dance through his head.

Kissing Arin.

Riding Arin’s cock.

Being diapered by Arin, looking up at those warm brown eyes.

… goddamnit, why couldn’t he at least have a normal fantasy?

He’d been corrupted.

Officially.

He groaned again, and Arin shifted in his sleep, towards Jack.

Someone opened their windowshade, and a bit of light gilded Arin’s face, turning it golden, a line of brightness, of shine.

Jack’s stomach lept up towards his chest and his heart dropped down.

They met in the middle, and Jack was just… sitting there, with a lump in his gut, but it was almost pleasant, as his heart began to beat in his ears.

Oh wow.

… he’d have to talk to Arin about this.

At some point.

Probably after the tour, for obvious reasons - don’t drop the crush bombshell on someone when the two of you will be sharing a hotel room, but after….

Oh god.

Jack groaned again, keping his face covered, and he leaned back again, closing his eyes.

Time to sleep, or at least relax a little. 

* * *

Jack woke up with his head on Arin's shoulder, and a crick in his neck.

Arin was awake, and his expression was fond, from what Jack could see.

"Feel better?"

"Um," said Jack. 

What else was he going to say?

Arin grinned at him, and Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hi," said Arin. "You were snoring."

"At least I wasn't drooling," Jack said, in some attempt to regain his dignity. 

"That's true," said Arin. "Suzy does that."

"Does she?"

It was hard to imagine Suzy, so well put together, doing something quite so... undignified. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "She grinds her teeth as well."

"They make special mouth guards for that," said Jack. "You can also use a binky, if you don't wanna spend the extra money."

_Why the fuck had he said that?!_

"I think that'd be bad for your teeth," said Arin, his expression thoughtful. "Since they're made for little kids, I mean."

"They make them for adults too," said Jack, before his brain could catch up with his mouth. 

"Do they now?"

Arin raised an eyebrow.

Jack flushed.

"I, uh... read about it," Jack said, aware of how ridiculous he sounded. "Online. On a website."

Arin was still looking at him, his expression somewhere between amused and... something else.

Jack couldn't read it. 

Oh god.

Jack had it bad.

He didn't need this in his life.

He didn't need any of this. 

Jack was saved from embarrassing himself anymore by the captain telling everyone that they were coming in for a landing. 

Thank _fuck_. 

* * *

They met their media escort, they got the ride to the hotel.

It was a nice enough hotel room - two beds, reasonably sized bathroom. 

"God, I'm fucking exhausted," Arin said, and he flopped dramatically onto the bed. "I'm gonna catch some sleep, if that's okay?"

"It's totally cool," Jack assured Arin. "I'm gonna noodle around a bit."

"Sounds good," said Arin, and then he was rolling onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow.

Jack could see the shape of Arin's ass through the thin sweatpants, and Jack wanted nothing so much as to climb onto the bed and press his face into it.

Fucking _seriously_?

His brain was even playing it out, frame by frame.

Maybe he needed a wank.

Although that would be weird.

Really weird.

Especially with Arin lying right there....

Then Jack's phone buzzed.

It was a text from Dan.

_You been a good boy?_

_Yes, Abba,_ Jack typed.

_Have you landed yet?_

_Yeah. We're at the hotel._

_You were supposed to send me a text when you landed._

Shit.

Oops.

_Am I in trouble?_

_You are._

_... what are you going to do to me?_

_Well, I can't do it to you. But I want you to do it to yourself._

_What am I doing?_

_I want you to go to sleep dipped._

Jack paused.

_I'm sharing the room with Arin. I don't want to, like... expose him to anything._

_I've shared a room with him before. I know how hard he sleeps. When he's fallen asleep, diaper yourself._

_Can I get a rain check on that? I'm not sure about it._

_Yeah, but I'm gonna give you a spanking when you get home otherwise. Okay?_

_Okay._

_Ten spanks per night you don't dip up when I ask to?_

_Sounds good._

Jack wasn't going to be able to sit down by the time all of this was done.

It would be fuckin' worth it.

He was already getting hard from the idea, oh god.

* * *

They did the show.

Not only did they do the show, they burned the fucking house down. 

Metaphorically.

Not actually burning it down - you don't want to burn down the actual theater, especially if you're in it.

But the people were practically rolling in their seats.

* * *

When the show was over, they got dinner.

It was an impressive dinner - some truly massive burritos, which Jack would probably regret (which Arin was already saying he was regretting), but oh, it was delicious.

And then Holly sent him a text message with a picture, and he flushed.

It was a selfie, taken in Dan's lap.

She was wearing one of Jack's t-shirts, and she was wearing another hideous pink diaper.

Jack flushed, and shoved his phone into his pocket.

Arin glanced at him.

"You okay, dude?"

"Y-yeah," Jack stuttered, and he cleared his throat.

Arin grinned at him. 

"Saucy picture from your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," said Jack, and he cleared his throat, licking his lips.

"You and Dan get the same looks on your faces, didja know that?"

"I guess dating can do that to ya," said Jack, and he was still flushing with pleasure at the fact that he was _dating_ Dan. 

“I’m glad you guys have each other,” Arin said, and he was looking slightly… awkward.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah - Dan needed someone to take care of.”

Jack started coughing.

He couldn’t entirely help it. 

Because that was more on the nose than it had any right to be, and there was _no way_ that Arin knew about all of that, right?

“Uh… are you okay?”

Arin shot Jack a worried look.

“I’m great,” Jack said thickly. “Just great.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he was still breathing heavily, trying not to inhale any rice.

“But yeah,” said Arin. “I’m glad for you guys. All three of you. Four of you? Does Ross count?”

“Ross isn’t involved with me,” Jack said. “Just with Holly.”

“Right,” said Arin. “I dunno. You and Ross would be cute together….”

“You sound like Tumblr,” said Jack, and he took another bite of his burrito.

“I can’t sound like Tumblr, there’s a lot of people on Tumblr,” said Arin. “They all contradict themselves.”

“Well, okay, then you sound like certain subsets of Tumblr,’ said Jack. “But Ross and I have very different interests.”

As far as Jack knew from conversations with Ross, Ross’s mistress was only willing to share Ross with Holly.

Which, fair enough.

Ross wasn’t into the whole diaper thing either, apart from putting Holly in them if she really needed it.

… he wanted to sleep diapered tonight.

Could he get away with it?

Probably not.

Although if he did it after Arin went to sleep, would he be found out?

“Suzy’s going on a date tonight,” Arin said, out of nowhere.

Jack looked at him, surprised.

“Yeah? I thought she hated dating.”

“I mean, she hates the dating scene,” said Arin. “But she doesn’t hate the… idea of dating. She likes the guy she’s dating.”

“Well, that’s good,” said Jack.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t just be… dumping all of this on you,” said Arin. “Just, uh… I don’t know a lot of polyamorous people. Since I don’t want it to get out that the two of us are poly.”

“I totally get ya,” said Jack, and he reached out, putting a reassuring hand on Arin’s shoulder.

Arin covered Jack’s hand with his own, and gave it a squeeze.

Jack flushed.

Oh _god_ , it would be super obvious when he blushed too.

Fuck.

Curse his pale skin.

Okay.

“Thanks,” said Arin. 

Jack’s phone buzzed again - it was probably another text from Holly.

She’d been feeling more Little than usual - things had been increasingly hectic in her life, and she tended to regress when she was stressed.

He was the same.

Which he worried about sometimes.

Okay.

“I’ll be right back,” Jack told Arin, and then he was slipping out to the bathroom, his phone in his pocket like a secret.

* * * 

It was a single occupant bathroom, and Jack opened his phone up to see what was sent.

It was from Dan. 

_Do you still have the binky I sent you off with?_

_Yeah._

_Take a picture for me._

_I mean, I have it in my bag. Which is in my hotel room. I don’t have it on me._

_What are you doing now?_

_Eating dinner with Arin._

_You should have a bib for that, bean, you know how messy you can get._

_We’re in public, Dan._

Jack got an eye rolling selfie, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself. 

_I know that. I’m teasing you._

_You need to be more obvious when you’re teasing, Abba._

_I forgot I was dealing with such a little guy. I’m sorry, bean. I’ll be nicer._

… welp.

Now Jack had a boner.

Shit.

Um.

_Abba, can I jerk off?_

_What, right there in the restaurant?_

_I’m in the bathroom._

_Wait until you get back to the hotel. Jerk off in the bathroom, and send me a picture of yourself with your dick and your binky in your mouth._

Jack paused, trying to sort out the logistics of that.

_Holly says to take it from a low angle,_ Dan sent back, a minute later.

Oh.

Okay, yeah, that made sense.

_Okay._

_Okay, who?_

_Okay, Abba._

_Good bean. Go back to your dinner._

* * * 

They finished dinner.

Arin didn’t comment on the fact that Jack had a sweater tied around his middle, and Jack was grateful for that.

Arin fell asleep early, sprawled out on his back, snoring quietly, and Jack had to grin.

He slipped into the bathroom, his binky shoved into his pocket, and then he was reaching between his legs, palming his cock through his jeans.

… on a whim, he called Dan, keeping his voice quiet.

“Hi, Abba,” Jack said.

“Hi buddy,” said Dan. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Yes, Abba,” Jack said.

He was already shoving his jeans down, his boxers with them, and he was stroking his cock, from the head of it to the base, then back up. 

Oh, fuck, that was sweet. 

“Holly’s in a time out,” said Dan. “Since someone thought it would be funny to pants Abba while he was doing dishes.”

Jack giggled in spite of himself - the mental image was pretty funny.

“So are you gonna wear tonight?” Dan’s voice was nothing but gentle inquiry, but Jack knew what to listen for in his voice these days.

Dan always sounded breathless when he got horny.

“No,” Jack said. “Ten spanks when I get home.”

“Good boy, remembering,” said Dan, in that same soothing tone. “Now… you gonna jerk yourself off for Abba?”

“Yes, Abba,” Jack said quietly. “I will, I promise, oh, fuck.”

“You’re doing it already, aren’t you?”

“... maybe,” Jack mumbled. 

“You like to start early, huh?” 

“You knew that already,” Jack said, his tone sassy, and he leaned against the wall, beginning to roll his hips, fuck his fist.

“You never were one for subtlety,” Dan admitted, and then Jack was whining in the back of his throat. “But you have your binky?”

“I can’t have my binky in and talk to you at the same time,” said Jack. 

“I told you to put your binky in, so put it in your mouth,” said Dan, his voice sharp.

“Yes, Abba,” Jack said quickly, and then the rubber nipple was in his mouth, and he was sucking on it, the familiarity of it already calming him down.

Stupid oral fixation, only getting worse as he got more and more comfy with the whole ABDL thing.

And then Dan was talking right in his ear.

“Abba’s good boy, making himself feel so good. Bet you wish Abba was there right now, to help you. Put my hands over your hands, guide you on how to do it properly, until you cum all over your hand. “Is that what you want, bean? To just cum like a geyser?”

Jack whined in the back of his throat, his hips jerking faster, his eyes squeezing shut and his toes curling. 

He was holding his shirt in place with his chin, and he was already close to cumming, his eyes shut tightly, his jaw clenching around the nipple in his mouth.

“You gonna cum for Abba, Jackie? Gonna make a mess, for Abba to put you in a nice, thick, cushy diaper, to make sure you don’t make any more messes?”

And then Jack was cumming, right across his fingers, and he was shaking, panting as his cock spurted across the floor.

… shit, he should have aimed for the toilet, or maybe the shower.

But Jack’s knees were shaking, and he was clinging to his phone so hard his knuckles were white. 

“Was that a good one, Jack?”

Dan’s voice was rough, and there were wet sounds in the background.

“Yes, Abba,” Jack said, around the binky in his mouth.

“Good boy,” said Dan. “I’m gonna go show Holly just how much she’s forgiven.”

Jack whined - he could see it already - Holly on the open diaper, her ankles on Dan’s shoulders as he fucked her like it was the end of the world.

God, he’d give just about anything to be there with them.

“Remember that picture,” Dan reminded him. 

“Yes, Abba,” Jack said thickly. 

“Good boy,” said Dan. “Abba loves you.”

“Bean loves Abba,” Jack said back, almost automatically, his cheeks flushing.

“Night night!”

“Night.”

* * * 

Jack took the picture of his face with the binky, including his dick, and his cum sticky fingers.

Then he took a shower.

He kept the binky in his mouth, though - there was something nice about it, especially when he was in a foreign place.

* * * 

Arin was still asleep when Jack came out of the bathroom, although he was lying flat on his back now, and he… clearly had a boner.

Jack could see the way the fabric was tented up, and the Jack licked his lips.

He’d read somewhere that the average person with a penis got about ten to thirty erections in the night - Arin must have been dreaming about something nice.

He was mumbling in his sleep, although Jack couldn’t hear what it was.

Wow.

Um.

Jack sighed, and flopped into bed, turning the light out.

He was loath to part with his binky, but… well, time and a place.

So he shoved it into his bag, and he went to sleep, wishing he had a plushie to sleep with, or maybe someone to cuddle up to.

His last thought, before he fell asleep, was of how nice it would be to sleep cuddled up into the curve of Arin’s body.

That would have been perfect.

* * * 

The tour continued as normal for the next two days.

Jack asked for permission to jerk off and was refused the next night - he ended up sitting in the bathroom for almost ten minutes, trying to think of things that weren’t sexy, as Holly sent him pictures of first her pigeons, then her new dress.

… the pigeons helped him lose the boner.

The new dress not so much - he could see the long expanse of her legs, and the softness of her thighs, and he wanted nothing so much as to kiss up each thigh, to hold them in his hands.

But he’d worry about that lately.

He and Arin were… bonding.

He would even go so far as to say that they were having fun!

Which wasn’t unexpected, per se, but… still.

Jack was painfully aware of the diapers he’d packed; at least they weren’t pink.

But they rustled when he went through his bag, and hopefully Arin didn’t notice.

* * * 

And then they had their own rooms.

“There was a mix up,” said Arin, and he looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jack said. “As long as I don’t have to pay for it.”

“Oh, of course not,” said Arin. 

“So we good,” said Jack, and he grinned. “It’ll be nice to have some time to myself.”

“Are you really getting sick of me?”

“Nah, not at all,” said Jack. “Just… gonna be nice to have some solo time.”

“Gonna get in the good jerking off?”

“Oh yeah,” said Jack, stone faced. “Totally.”

Arin grinned, and slapped Jack on the shoulder.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, man.”

“Is it okay if I order room service?”

Visions of a night of debauchery danced through Jack’s head - diapers, cartoons, his binky, he could order room service, maybe a nice drink, and generally just be a slug.

It was gonna be _excellent_.

“Totally,” said Arin, and he grinned, gave Jack another pat on the shoulder, and then made his way towards his room. 

* * *

Jack did indeed have a night of debauchery.

He took a bubble bath, complete with rubber ducky.

He diapered himself up, his cock already hard, and he put his pajamas on over the thick, crinkly plastic to answer the door for his dinner.

He took pictures for Dan and Holly, both of whom appreciated them - who didn’t love a cute diaper boy?

And then he sat on his bed, eating a hamburger and fries, then sucked on his binky until he fell asleep.

It was exactly what he had needed.

* * *

What he did _not_ need was for the fucking fire alarm to go off.

Jack didn’t even think to put on shoes - just his pajama pants, and then he was out the door with his phone, as the alarm blared through the hotel, and people left it, streaming out into the parking lot.

He found Arin wearing a robe and a sleepy expression, but no shirt.

“What’s going on?”

“Someone was smoking somewhere they shouldn’t have been,” said Arin, and he looked disgruntled. “I was in the middle of a Skype call with Suzy, too!”

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I… forgot my shoes.”

“Wow,” said Arin.

He was looking at Jack’s lower half, and Jack flushed.

Um.

Was it too obvious that he was diapered?

The pajama bottoms he was wearing were baggy, and he was wearing a long t-shirt as well.

He was even dry, miracle of miracles.

He should have put on real pants, though.

Damn it.

Arin was looking half asleep, which helped a bit.

Maybe he wouldn’t notice?

Hopefully.

* * *  
They stood out there for almost twenty minutes - Jack had to pee, and his toes were cold. 

It was… unpleasant, to say the least.

The hardest part was to not pee himself - he was used to being able to piss when he had to piss while diapered, and it was hard not to, but it would be… weird. 

He sighed with relief when they were allowed back into their rooms.

“Hey, Jack?”

Arin and Jack were in the elevator together, both of them still sleepy.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t… you don’t have to, like, hide things from me. If you don’t want to. I understand if you wanna have your privacy, that’s totally cool, totally respect that. But, uh… I want to… to make it clear that… I’m okay with stuff.”

“Stuff,” Jack echoed. 

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

“Right,” said Jack.

Something was happening.

He wasn’t sure what.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you in the morning,” said Arin, and he moved in to hug Jack.

Against his better instincts, Jack hugged him back. 

“Sleep well,” Jack said.

“Stay dry,” Arin said, and then he was flushing, and going to his door.

… okay.

Was Arin commenting on the weather?

Or the diaper.

Could Arin even tell that he was diapered?

Maybe he was thinking too deep into this.

With a sigh, Jack unlocked his own room, and then he closed the door behind him, and pissed into the diaper.

… which was a dumb idea, now that he thought about it.

Goddamn it.

At least he’d packed garbage bags.

But he was going to have to change himself.

Fuck.

… still worth it. 

* * *

Jack came to breakfast the next morning wearing his regular underwear, his eyes sleepy.

Arin was sitting over a cup of tea, blinking occasionally. 

“You okay, dude?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “Just, you know. Tired. Had trouble sleeping. Got up to pee a whole bunch of times.”

“That sucks,” Jack said, trying to keep his expression neutral.

“You don’t get up to pee much,” Arin said. “I noticed that.”

“Do you always notice how often other people get up to pee?”

“I do when the pipes are as noisy at the last few places we’ve been to,” said Arin. “It’s even worse at home, since me and Suzy have a canopy bed. When she gets up to pee, she has to pull the canopy back, and it lets the cold air in.”

“Huh,” said Jack.

Arin was giving him a very meaningful look.

He didn’t really understand it.

“Do you have any suggestions on how to keep that from happening?”

“Um,” said Jack, blinking. “She could stop drinking after a certain time of night?”

“Right,” said Arin, and he nodded, and took a slug of his tea.

… okay.

This was kind of weird.

Huh.

Dan had appreciated the pictures, at least - he’d sent Jack some cute pictures back.

Holly hadn’t replied yet, but she’d been very tired the night before.

It would be nice to get home - nice to lie in his own bed, nice to bathe in his own tub.

… nice to be Little in his own space.

Oh well.

He could enjoy his time with Arin, at least.

“So, uh… how are Dan and Holly?”

“Holly is sleeping like the dead,” said Jack. “Dan is good.”

Dan was better than good, judging by the cum shot that he’d sent Jack, but Arin didn’t need to know that.

“You guys really make each other happy, huh?”

There was something unreadable about Arin’s face, something that Jack couldn’t entirely understand.

“Yeah,” said Jack. 

“It’s good,” said Arin, and then he took another slug of his tea. “We’ve got a busy day today.”

“I know,” Jack said, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I’m gonna be a zombie by the time we finish all of this.”

“You think?”

“Oh yeah. Totally be cravin’ them brains, lurching around like something out of a Romero movie.”

“Would you wanna watch a movie tonight?”

Arin was looking shy.

“Hm?”

“Like… the both of us. Watching a movie. Would you like that?”

“... sure?”

“I’m trying to make a vaguely romantic overture at you,” Arin said, and he sounded frustrated.

“Oh. Oh. Wait. What?”

“Shit,” Arin said, and he cleared his throat, looking down at his plate.

He had a lot of fruit salad.

“No, no,” said Jack quickly, and he reached out, patting Arin on the shoulder. “It’s fine. I promise. It’s totally fine.”

“Fuck,” Arin groaned, and he leaned back in his chair, covering his face with both hands and making an aggravated noise. “Sorry.”

“I’m not really sure what you’re apologizing for,” said Jack.

He was still a bit in the dark.

“I know… I know you and Dan and Holly are, like, open to seeing other people,” Arin said, and he was blushing very hard. “And you know that I’m allowed to see other people. Me and Suzy kinda have a… don’t ask, don’t tell kinda thing, you know?”

“I… guess?”

Jack didn’t know much about that style of polyamory, but then again, it took all sorts.

“So, like… I’m kinda interested in you. Like that. And I figured, since we’re, you know, spending so much time together, it might be fun to… to do something. Make my move. And then I realized that I don’t want you to make the wrong assumption about it. So I thought that I’d, you know, qualify it. But I didn’t want to make it weird.”

“Oh,” said Jack. “Um. Well. I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Do you not want to do it as a romantic thing? Because if you want to do it as a platonic thing, I’d be cool with that too.”

“I’d be cool with it as a romantic thing as well,” Jack said slowly, although his heart was beating very fast in his ears. “Just, uh… keep me updated.”

“Will do,” said Arin, giving a mock salute.

“Okay,” said Jack. “Great.”

He stared down at his own plate, loaded with eggs, and he blushed.

* * * 

They had a fun day, exploring the city.

At one point, he leaned on Arin, as the two of them shuffled through a museum, looking at the dinosaurs.

Arin put a nervous hand on his waist then let go, as someone walked by.

Hmm.

Was this a case of Arin not wanting people to see a married man cuddling his fellow YouTube costar, or was this a case of gay panic?

… did Jack care?

Nah, it wouldn’t be gay panic.

Not for Arin.

Okay.

So Jack let himself be leaned on and hugged a few times, throughout the day, usually in quiet spots, private spots.

They shared an ice cream cone.

Jack sent Holly and Dan updates; told them both about whatever he was planning with Arin, told them he loved them.

Promised each of them, separately and together, special time.

That was how you did it, right?

They seemed happy.

* * * 

The show was a hit.

Of course it was a hit - it was Arin and Jack at their funniest and oh, but they were on top of their game.

Jack was so, so tempted to flirt, to make it obvious.

But no.

That would be a bad idea.

Keep it discrete. 

Keep it… between the two of them.

* * *

They ate dinner in their hotel room, and then Arin cleared his throat.

“I’ve, uh, I’ve got a few movies on my tablet, if you’d like to watch ‘em with me?”

“Sure,” said Jack. “Do you wanna hook it up to the television?”

“I was thinking we could watch it on the tablet together, on the bed?”

“Oh. Um. Sure.”

… Jack had a boner.

He already had a boner, what was he going to do about already having a boner?

… this would be simpler if he was wearing a diaper.

Goddamn it.

He managed to pull a pillow into his lap, and he sat on the bed next to Arin, about an inch of space between them.

Until Arin scooted closer, the tablet resting on his thighs, and they were both looking into Arin’s lap.

“So what do you want to watch?”

“I like horror movies,” said Jack. 

“I think I have a few of those,” said Arin, “although I don’t really go for ‘em most of the time.”

“Variety is the spice of life,” Jack countered.

Arin looked him up and down, and his expression could be described as “smoldering,” which was… um.

Fuck.

Jack’s cock twitched under the pillow.

“You’re right,” Arin said. “So….” 

“Right,” said Jack. “Since you’re the horror virgin, how about you choose the movie?”

“I’m not that much of a virgin,” Arin countered.

Jack flushed. 

Fuck.

Okay.

“No worries,” Jack managed to choke out.

Arin grinned at him. 

* * *

Arin wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist at the fifteen minute Mark.

Jack leaned in to Arin, his head on Arin’s shoulder, and Arin pulled him closer, until they were snug against each other, thigh to thigh and hip to hip.

Jack’s heart was beating very fast. 

“Hey Jack,” Arin said, and his voice was deep enough that it rumbled through his chest, against Jack’s skin.

It buzzed.

“Mmm?”

“I’m gonna be really honest, I’m not actually paying attention to the movie. I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“Oh. Um.”

Jack licked his lips.

“Would you rather not do that?”

“No, no,” Jack said quickly. “No, that’d be… that’d be swell.”

Arin was laughing as he leaned down to kiss Jack.

Jack took Arin’s face in his hands, his thumbs pressing across Arin’s cheekbones, Arin’s beard ticklish against his palms.

Arin’s mouth was hot, his tongue was wet, and it was inside of Jack’s mouth.

Jack’s eyes slid closed, and he pressed closer, tilting his head back, letting Arin’s tongue deeper into his mouth.

Arin moaned, and he pulled Jack closer, almost into his lap, and then the tablet was being shoved off to a different part of the bed, and he was pulling Jack into his lap, so that Jack was straddling him.

Jack pulled back, panting.

“You move fast,” Jack said, his voice thick. 

“... shit,” said Arin. “Fuck. Sorry.”

He looked sheepish.

He also took his hands off of Jack’s hips. “Sorry, I’m… I’m not used to doing that kinda thing with someone… someone new. It’s been… like, ten years since i kissed or did anything with someone who wasn’t Suzy.”

“It’s fine,” Jack said. “Although, um. I don’t have any protection. If you wanted to do something like that.”

Arin’s face did something.

It looked like he was trying not to start laughing.

“Can I ask you a weird question? And if you’re offended, you can forget I said anything, we can just ignore each other for the rest of the night or whatever.”

“What’s up?”

“... do you wear diapers?”

“I’m not wearing one now,” Jack said, before his brain could catch up with his mouth.

“Well, I figured,” said Arin, and his hand moved down, to grab Jack’s butt.

Jack ground into it, because… wow.

Arin had very strong hands.

Not as bony as Dan’s, but still… quite strong.

“But, uh… I’m okay. If you do. For fun, I mean. Or because you need to, obviously.”

“I do… sometimes,” Jack said. “For fun. I, um. I like it. For… for a few reasons.” 

Jack was flushing so hard that his ears were on fire.

“Well, I don’t have a problem with it,” Arin said quickly. “If you were worried about that.”

“I wasn’t, actually,” said Jack.

“Oh,” said Arin. “Well, I feel like a douche.”

“I don’t think you’re a douche,” said Jack. “But I would like to keep kissing you. If that’s okay?”

“That is more than okay,” Arin assured Jack, and then he was cupping Jack’s face in his hands, leaning in and kissing Jack.

Jack was kissing him back, his hands sliding to Arin’s face, then to Arin’s hair, his fingers sliding through the thinness of it, twisting it around his fingers.

Arin moaned like he was in pain, and Jack gave an experimental tug.

Arin moaned again, harder this time, and he ground his hips forward.

“You like that, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Arin said, and he licked his lips. “You know what I really like?”

“What do you really like?”

“... I really like choking,” Arin said, and he was blushing harder. “If, uh, if you’d be okay with that.”

“Do you want to choke me?”

“I’d like you to choke me,” Arin said. “Fuck, I’ve had fucking… fantasies, where you just rode my dick and choked me.”

“I can’t ride your dick,” Jack said. “We don’t have any lube. Or condoms.”

“Right,” said Arin. “But… could you choke me? If you’re comfortable with it, obviously. If you’re not, that’s okay too. I mean, obviously.”

“Right,” said Jack. 

He’d done this, a few times. 

“So… is it okay?”

“Totally okay,” said Jack, and he laughed, a little nervous. “How do you want me to do it?”

“Like… this, hold on.”

Arin took one of Jack’s hands in his own, positioned it so that was right under his chin, curving up.

“Like this?”

Jack gave an experimental squeeze.

Arin moaned, shuddering, and his cock twitched against Jack’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Arin said, and his voice was rough. 

Jack gave another experimental squeeze, and Arin moaned again.

He was wheezing. 

He was wheezing, and it was doing things to Jack, things that made Jack dizzy.

Jack leaned forward, and he kissed Arin, sucking on the air in his lungs, squeezing on Arin’s throat. 

Arin gasped, and then he wheezed, and that was doing things to Jack’s own libido.

Holy shit.

He let go, pulling back, and he let go of Arin’s throat, then squeezed it again, harder this time. 

“Fuck,” Arin wheezed, and his eyes were practically rolling back in his head. 

“Y’like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Arin said, and then he patted on Jack’s arm.

Jack let go, his expression concerned.

“How about… how about you take your dick out?”

Arin’s voice was just a little bit rough.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to -”

“Jack,” said Arin, his tone serious, “I want you to take your dick off so I can jerk both of us while you choke me.”

“... oh,” said Jack, and he squeaked at the end of it. 

Arin laughed.

“Fuck, you are _so_ cute, you know that?”

Jack’s dick twitched this time, and Arin grinned.

“You like when I call you cute?”

“... it’s nice,” Jack admitted.

… and then, fuck it, in for a penny, in for a pound. 

“Would you be okay with… would you be okay with being on top of me?”

“On top of you?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “You know. Um. If that’s not too weird?”

God, that big body over his own was enough to make Jack weak in the knees.

And then Arin was putting his hands on Jack’s hips, just _lifting Jack up_ , dropping Jack on the bed, Jack flat on his back, staring up at Arin, who was blocking out the light.

“There we go,” Arin said. “How’s that?”

His arms were on either side of Jack’s head, and his forehead awas against Jack’s.

His cock was hard in his pajama pants, pressed against Jack’s own.

Jack ground his hips forward, and then he was wrapping his legs around Arin’s waist, because fuck it, why not?

Arin groaned like he was in pain, and he was grinding his hips forward. 

“Jack,” Arin said, and he was shaking. “Dude. Can you get my dick out?”

“What? Uh, sure,” said Jack.

“And yours,” Arin added. “Don’t forget about your dick.”

“Right,’ said Jack, and his hands were shaking just a bit as he pushed down the waistband of Arin’s pajama pants, Arin’s boxers, and there was Arin’s cock.

Arin’s thick cock, hot and throbbing in Jack’s hand.

“You’re cut?”

Jack was blinking down at it.

“Yeah,” Arin said, and he sounded shy. “Sorry.”

“Why be sorry? It’s your dick, not mine.”

Jack let go of Arin’s cock, unbuckling his own pants, unzipping them, pushing his boxers down around his thighs.

Arin had the right idea.

‘Still,” said Arin. “You know. Mine is… altered.”

Jack shrugged.

“It’s your dick,” Jack said again, and experimentally pressed his cock against Arin’s.

Arin shuddered, and his hips twitched forward.

Jack moaned - the slip-slide of it was… it was perfect.

“Can you choke me like this?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “If you want me to?”

“ _God_ yes,” said Arin.

“Well,” said Jack, his tone teasing, “if you’re quite sure….”

“God,” Arin said, and he gave another guttural moan, as Jack’s fingers squeezed his throat, as Jack’s other hand began to jerk them off together, pressing the heads of their cocks together.

Jack wriggled his hips, pressing closer, and his cock twitched, leaking more pre.

He should have taken his shirt off.

He wanted to feel all of Arin against him - the warmth of him, the sweat of him.

He wanted Arin’s skin on his own skin.

Next time.

If there was going to be a next time.

For now, he kept his eyes on Arin’s face, and he choked Arin, jerked Arin off, jerked himself off.

It was just a perpetual motion machine of sweat and breath and arousal, punctuated by occasional gasps from Arin, by the wet smack of their lips, by the thud of Jack’s heartbeat, the desperate beating of Arin’s heartbeat under Jack’s fingers. 

And then Arin was crying out, his hips buckling forward, and he was cumming across Jack’s stomach, across Jack’s shirt.

His cum was dripping down Jack’s shaft, and Jack was gasping and moaning, letting go of Arin’s throat to clutch at Arin’s shoulder as he jerked himself off.

He came, staring into Arin’s big brown eyes, and he was shuddering, licking his lips, his toes curling.

“Fuck,” Arin said thickly. “Holy… wow.”

“Sorry,” Jack said, and then he realized that his hand was all covered in spunk.

Um.

“For what?”

“I dunno,” said Jack. “Being awkward?”

“You aren’t being awkward,” Arin assured Jack. “I promise.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “Although if I keep trying to keep this position up, my arms are gonna fall off.”

“You can change your position,” Jack said, and he scooted to the side, to give Arin more space.

Arin flopped onto the bed next to Jack, and he pulled Jack closer to him, his face in Jack’s hair.

“Fuck,” said Arin. “Fuck, that was… holy shit. That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Jack said, and he was still panting. 

… he needed to pee.

What he wanted, more than anything else, was to be diapered right now.

Be diapered, maybe given a bottle.

… wow, but Dan had trained him up a lot.

It was almost funny.

Jack yawned, and he cuddled in, his eyes at half mast.

“You want me to diaper you?”

Arin’s voice was quiet, right into the top of Jack’s head.

Jack froze.

“What?”

Had he been talking out loud?

“I mean,” Arin said quickly, “because… okay, can I be really honest?”

“Mmm?”

“Remember, like, two months ago, when you’d just moved to the states and I’d just found out that you and Dan were a thing, and things were kinda weird for a few weeks?”

“Yeah?”

Jack hadn’t seen it as being weird, but then again, what did he know?

“... Dan left his phone face up for something, and you sent him a picture, and I saw the picture.”

Arin sounded embarrassed.

Oh god.

‘What, uh… what kinda picture was it?”

“It was a picture you’d taken of yourself. You had, um, you had a pacifier, and a blue diaper. Also one of Dan’s shirts.”

“Oh,” said Jack, lacking something else to say.

“It was wrong of me to see that,” Arin added quickly. “I wasn’t looking through his phone or anything. He’d left it open to go do something. I think he forgot that I was there.”

“Oh. Right.”

That would explain the looks that Arin had been giving him.

Um.

“But I wasn’t sure if it was a one time thing. And uh… that was kinda what got me interested in the polyamory thing. Because i realized there was all of this stuff that I was curious about, that I’d never done.”

“Oh,” said Jack, because how else was he supposed to answer that?

“... this is a really roundabout way for me to ask if you’d be interested in me, uh… in me diapering you,” Arin said in a rush.

Jack sat up, looking sidelong at Arin.

“ _What_?”

Jack was feeling some kind of… something.

“It’s not just that,” Arin said quickly. “I mean, I’m not just using you as a thing to, like, try my weird fetish feels out or anything. I like… I like _you_ , you’re my friend, or my.. You know, if you wanted to be something other than my friend, that’s okay too.”

“You seriously want to diaper me?”

“... yeah,” said Arin, and he was flushing, looking to the side. “I, uh… I’ll be really honest, that picture of you was fucking adorable, and it kinda… it got certain things rolling in my head. As it were. Um. If that makes sense.”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself. “You weirdo.”

“Fair enough,” said Arin. “So are you up for it?”

“... sure,” said Jack.

“Do you have all the supplies?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Um.”

This was… weird.

It wasn’t like with Dan, where they’d fallen into it, and it wasn’t like with Holly, when they’d kinda tripped over each other.

It was weird to be at this point - to be at the place where he was the one who knew more about it. 

But fuck it. 

“... you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Arin’s voice was rumbling through his chest, into the top of Jack’s head, and Jack shuddered, licking his lips.

Oh _god_.

“Okay,” Jack said, his voice quiet.

“Where’s your diapers, Jack?”

Jack shivered from the “d” word. 

It still did it to him.

* * * 

“I haven’t done this on someone your size.. .like, ever,” said Arin, as he watched Jack take the blue plastic out of the suitcase, then the powder. 

“When have you ever changed a diaper before?”

“I’ve done it with Suzy’s nieces and nephews,” said Arin. “I like to help, you know?”

“Yeah,” said Jack.

He handed Arin the diaper, and he was blushing. 

“You gonna be okay?”

“... yeah,” said Jack, and he licked his lips. “This is, uh… I’m not sure.” 

“Not sure if you’re gonna be okay?”

“I’ve never done this with someone who wasn’t… my other partners,” said Jack. “It’s new.”

“Oh,” said Arin. “Well, uh, this is new for me too.”

“Right,’ said Jack.

“Gonna, um, gonna be a good boy for me and lie back?”

“... okay,” said Jack, and he lay back, sucking his thumb. 

‘There’s a good boy,” said Arin, and his voice was soft, as he ran his big hands across Jack’s belly. “Wow. You’re really hairy.”

Jack laughed.  
“I could’ve told you that,” Jack said, grinning. 

“So… powder?”

“Right,” said Jack. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

“Nah,” said Arin. “I can do it.” 

“You sure?”

“You did my weird kink thing,” said Arin, and he was dusting powder onto Jack’s cock, his groin, his thighs.

“It’s not that weird,” Jack mumbled, and his eyes were half closed.

His head was somewhere - somewhere nice.

Almost headspace.

“Well, regardless,” said Arin, and then he just… lifted Jack’s legs up, placing him on the opened up diaper. 

“Mmm?”

“I’ve been watching diaper porn stuff,” said Arin, as he spread the diaper under Jack. “I was watching… you know, it was nice. I liked it. I liked it a lot. I even told Suzy about it, but she wasn’t so sure.”

“Ab - I mean Dan - he got pink diapers.”

“Pink diapers?”

Arin looked intrigued. 

“Yeah,” said Jack, his voice sleepy. “There’s princesses on it. And ponies.”

“Ponies?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “They turn black if ya pee on ‘em.”

“Huh,” said Arin. “Color changing?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, and he yawned again, his eyes half closed. 

He was dropping deep into headspace.

“Oh, buddy,” said Arin, and he sounded amused as he lined the diaper up, then taped Jack in.

“Y’did it wrong,” Jack mumbled.

“Hm?” 

“S’posed to do the top tapes first,” said Jack. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Arin said, his tone solemn. 

Jack stared up at Arin, and he patted his own chest.

Arin looked at him, uncomprehending.

Another pat, pouting.

“What’s up?”

“On me,” said Jack.

“What?”

“Lie on me,” Jack said, almost cross.

“Are you gonna at least say please?”

Arin reached between Jack’s legs gave him a squeeze on his diapered crotch.

Jack squirmed. 

Arin hadn’t put his dick in the right direction, but he’d worry about that later.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please lie on top of me?”

“Aren’t you worried I’d squish you?”

“Nah.”

“Well… okay,” said Arin, and then he was pressing his chest against Jack’s, and his breath was steamy against Jack’s own.

It was exactly as lovely as Jack had imagined it would be.

He sighed.

“So when we’re back home,” Jack said, his voice calm, mellow, “I’m gonna put you in the pink diapers.”

“... yeah?”

“Totally.”

“Okay,” said Jack, and he nuzzled against Arin’s furry face. 

“... this isn’t how I expected the tour to go,” Arin said, into the top of Jack’s head. 

“Me neither,” said Jack, into Arin’s neck. 

“Wonder what we’ll discover on the next tour,” said Jack.

“Something weird,” Arin said. 

Jack snorted against the sweaty skin of Arin’s neck. 

“Something weirder,” Arin amended. 

“I’d like to see you try to find something weirder.” 

“I’m sure I could, if I tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
